


练习【anything but you 番外之一】

by cafeqsize (cafeqszie)



Series: 【盾冬】Anything But You [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeqszie/pseuds/cafeqsize





	练习【anything but you 番外之一】

史蒂夫十七岁的时候，他开始注意到巴基闪闪发亮的双眼，透过背心能看到的大片皮肤，还有他盘腿时从侧面可以捕捉到的一小片形状可以的阴影。

　　他半夜醒来，会透过街外的灯光观察熟睡中的好友，看着睫毛投下的影子。夏天炎热的夜晚，他会躺在巴基身旁，小心的保持着细微的距离，让他可以感受到巴基身体传来的热量却又不至于肌肤相接。他小心翼翼的伸出手，保持着几英寸的高度沿着臀部往上移动，想象自己正在抚摸着身边这具肉体。冬天变成了折磨，他们紧紧挨在一起互相取暖，盖在同一条被子毛毯和各种衣服之下，他开始穿着长袖衣服和长裤入睡，如果不是穿着棉袜睡觉实在有点诡异，他也不会给自己脚触碰到巴基皮肤的机会。他睡的很老实，偶尔他们打闹，他会装作不小心，或者是开玩笑，伸手抚弄一下巴基的头发。

　　有一次巴基疲惫不堪的躺在床上，史蒂夫读故事给他听。他以为巴基睡着了，于是大胆的把手插进那头棕发里，来回抚弄，巴基开口说继续的时候，他吓了一大跳。但是他只是翻个身，迷糊的说挺舒服的，继续梳吧，就继续睡去了。

　　史蒂夫有时候觉得自己就像是一个混蛋。有天他们沿着脏乱的小巷子走着，突然斜刺里冲出来一个可怕的妓女，散发出可怕的气味，她露出暗黄色的牙齿，笑嘻嘻的说要吹喇叭吗？不收你钱！她的手像死人的手，紧紧的抓着巴基的衣服，巴基伸手搂住了史蒂夫，然后两个人逃走了。

　　他傻兮兮的问巴基，吹喇叭是什么意思，为啥吹喇叭还要说明不收钱。巴基笑的眼泪都要出来了，他们当时回到家里，吃了一顿土豆大餐，坐在餐桌边随便闲聊。

　　“伙计，你真是一点经验都没有。”

　　于是事情开始了。

　　史蒂夫强调并不是没有经验的菜鸟，或者毫无男子气概，或者是可以被巴基嘲笑的对象。他论证自己可以徒手就画出男女的裸体画像，包括一些栩栩如生的隐秘的细节。但是巴基嘲笑了他。

　　“可是你知道那摸起来是什么感觉吗？纸上谈兵的傻瓜。”他脸上的笑容显得邪恶又暧昧，而且史蒂夫觉得巴基有些过于激动，嗓子都有些沙哑了，史蒂夫觉得那听起来异常的性感。他觉得脸开始发烫，吹喇叭，他想到今天刚得知的这个词的新的含义，他不敢继续看巴基了。

　　“怎么，你就知道了？”

　　“当然，我可是很受欢迎的。”史蒂夫发现自己第一次觉得巴基的骄傲的表情显得那么欠揍，他有种想拔掉这只炫耀自己丰功伟绩的孔雀羽毛的冲动，然后他会好好的吻他，补偿他因为嫉妒而犯下的错误。

　　“那又如何，等我到了那时候，我也会知道那是什么感觉的。”史蒂夫不想谈论这个话题，他觉得自己现在需要好好的冲个凉。

　　“这可说不好。你知道隔壁街上的奥尼尔吗？那只会读书的呆子，他和他老婆结婚七八年了都没怀上孩子，然后你猜怎么着？”史蒂夫知道巴基的停顿是为了让自己给他一个回应。

　　“嗯哼？”

　　“他去看医生，他们夫妻两个都去看了，然后医生说，你们干那事还顺利吗？他们说还成呀大夫，每天都有一起躺着呢！他们衣服都穿的好好的躺在那里，等着鹳鸟给他们送孩子呢！”巴基又夸张的笑了起来，“唉呀，我真不想看到罗杰斯先生和罗杰斯太太愁眉苦脸没有孩子的表情。”

　　“闭嘴，你个混蛋。我当然知道是要脱衣服的。”史蒂夫脸红了，他给了巴基一下子，稍微用了点力，表明他不喜欢这个玩笑。

　　“好好，我知道你知道是要脱衣服的，但是你知道要怎么开始吗？你知道要如何做一个男子汉取悦你的妻子吗？”

　　史蒂夫翻了个白眼,“你也知道这个是要和自己妻子做的，不知道你是从你第几任夫人那里学得经验的？说真的我都不知道你居然结婚了不喊我。”他埋头继续自己的炭笔素描练习。

　　“噢，”巴基的声音里有些别样的情绪，史蒂夫因此抬头看了他一眼，巴基脸上的表情收敛了，他看起来似笑非笑，“用这个嘲讽我，嗯，处男的嫉妒，可怜虫。”

　　“随你怎么说。”史蒂夫低头，他苦涩的想着，我是在嫉妒，但是并非你以为的那样。

　　他再抬头，发现巴基一脸若有所思的样子盯着自己。史蒂夫第一感觉是自己脸上沾了脏东西，炭笔的痕迹之类。“你在看我脸上的藏宝图吗？”他好奇的问道。

　　“我只是在想，”巴基的声音里带些紧张，他长久的停顿了，这可不同寻常。巴基是那种喋喋不休的人，说起话来就像竹筒倒豆子一样。“我……算了，没什么。”他挥挥手，似乎想把没说出的话扇走一样。

　　“真少见，你也会三思而后言了。”史蒂夫有点好奇，“说吧，说给我听听。”

　　“嗯……”巴基的眼神闪烁不定，“我是说，我觉得我得教教你，给你上堂生理课什么的，教你在床上应该如何表现之类的。你觉得怎么样？我够哥们吧。”

　　史蒂夫理解了这番话的意思，并且在脑海里演练了一番之后，他一边想着哈利路亚我的上帝啊，一边又开始紧张不堪，如果自己不小心做了不该做的事……？

　　但是，诱惑便是诱惑。

　　“来啊，”史蒂夫点点头，“让我验收下詹姆斯点非处男种马点巴恩斯的床上技巧。”

 

巴基紧张的都忘记了呼吸，当史蒂夫冲着他点头之后，他才趁着史蒂夫背对他的时候，无声的长吁了一口气。他一边告诉自己这样不对，这样太混蛋了。如果史蒂夫知道——他不会知道，巴基会把这个秘密带进坟墓——如果他知道了，他会怎么想自己？

　　史蒂夫最好的哥们儿，死党，儿时伙伴，为了自己的一己私欲，以教学为借口大占自己的便宜。他可以想见史蒂夫的表情，他一定会因为被欺骗而受伤。他不会像大多数的男人一样揍自己一顿，踹上一脚，再吐上一口唾沫。但是他一定会很伤心。然后他们之间的关系就会支离破碎——光是想到让史蒂夫伤心巴基就想跳起来大喊我放弃了，而两个人最后形同陌人的悲剧结局更是让他恨不得立刻缴械投降。

　　但是诱惑便是诱惑。

　　巴基恨自己的软弱，恨自己抵抗不住诱惑。他本打算开口向史蒂夫坦白，表示这一切不过是他的一个玩笑话，什么对他进行事先教学免得他在心仪的女性面前出丑这种说法，只是一个善意的玩笑。但是他抬头看向史蒂夫的时候，他的那些担忧，恐惧，害怕都被他丢到了一边。他决定赌一把。

　　他发现自己的下半身几乎硬的挡不住了。巴恩斯，出息点！你还没碰到他呢！此时他感叹自己太有先见之明，提出建议之后便关了灯，美其名曰免得史蒂夫尴尬不安。

　　“巴基？”史蒂夫的嗓音听起来该死的性感，巴基简直就要把持不住了，他向着床上的瘦小的身影走去。

　　“那么，要怎么做呢？”史蒂夫的声音听起来有些紧张，也带点不安，“我们，呃，需要脱衣服吗？”

　　“当然！”巴基希望自己能说的不那么急切，这样太奇怪了，但是他控制不住。他准备等史蒂夫拒绝自己，但是史蒂夫没有，开始脱起衣服。

　　“你不脱吗？”史蒂夫脱得就剩下平角内裤，他往墙壁方向挪了一点，给巴基留下位置。

　　“我，嗯……”巴基张张嘴，却说不出一句话，他现在心跳如擂鼓，脑子里满是浆糊，史蒂夫脱光了在床上等待自己，就在他伸手可及的地方，而且他可以去触碰他，不是那种好哥们一样的正常接触，而是情人间的热情爱抚。

　　“唔，这种时候我需要帮女士脱衣服吗？”史蒂夫似乎认为自己想的很有道理，巴基吓了一跳，他想拒绝，但是身体却激动的保持沉默。

　　史蒂夫伸手把他拉到床上，巴基就像一块黄油软在床上，任其摆布，他就后悔现在是夏天，衣服脱的太快了。

　　现在他们光溜溜的就穿着同样款式的平角内裤，巴基希望史蒂夫没有注意到自己裆部的状况，他悄悄的打量了下史蒂夫的裆部，绝望的期待那里也会有和他同样的反映。但是史蒂夫拉过了毛毯盖在两个人身上，现在他们平躺着谁也不说话。

　　“……接着盖棉被纯聊天吗？”史蒂夫的话语里含着笑意，“巴基，得了吧。我就说你在吹牛，说什么已经有经验了要好好教我，大骗子。”

　　巴基，机不可失失不再来啊！

　　“这可是你说的啊！”巴基坐起来，表现的不情不愿，但是他已经想的浑身发疼了。他伸手捧住史蒂夫的脸，嘴巴里还念念有词，“你这个时候可以摸她的脸，然后亲吻她，就像这样……”他迟疑的靠近了史蒂夫的脸，他能感受到史蒂夫的身上散发出的热气，闻到他身上香皂的味儿，还有些颜料的化学品气味，还有一些煤灰味——这是因为他今天下午出门写生了的缘故。

　　“要真亲吗？”史蒂夫不安的动了下，声音里有些紧张。

　　巴基迅速的放开了史蒂夫，“当然不用，只是这么一说。”

　　“……接着呢？”

　　“呃，然后你可以摸你想摸的地方，不过要注意一下轻重，不要太用力，女生都很娇弱的。”巴基舔舔嘴，眼光贪婪的代替他的手指来回的抚摸着史蒂夫的每一寸肌肤，他努力的把手握成拳放在身体两侧，控制住自己不要太急切让史蒂夫起疑心。

　　“我给你示范下？”他提出建议，声音紧张的都有些颤抖。

　　“行，”史蒂夫干脆的答应，“不过我警告你，不许趁机挠我痒！”巴基心跳吓的差点要停了，听到后半句才又活了过来。

　　“切，你不会觉得痒的。你看你，就是没经验了吧。”巴基努力让自己的语气听起来和平时一样，但是他的声音却止不住的颤抖，他在内心骂死了自己，同时也诅咒自己怎么就想到这么一个蹩脚理由来吃自己死党的豆腐。

　　他手掌放在史蒂夫肚皮上。让那些都见鬼去吧。巴基激动万分，他超级想就这样从下往上摸索，接着再从后背往下，一直摸到两腿交叉的位置，接着还有大腿内侧以及别的一些隐秘的地方。他控制住了自己。

　　手掌轻柔的抚摸着，他大概是不小心的拂过了史蒂夫的乳头，他惊讶的发现它们已经硬得像绿豆了，史蒂夫呻吟了一声。巴基的手掌停止不动了，他心想，原来他对这里很敏感。

　　他无耻的装作没有注意到史蒂夫的呻吟，没有注意到随着自己每一次抚摸乳头，后者都随之一阵颤栗，他假装自己是架着厚瓶底眼镜的老学究，在不带杂念的进行一件生活必须技巧的讲解。

　　“这里，一般是敏感的地方，你可以多照顾一下它们。”他居然成功的说出来了。完整的一句话。他甚至没有结巴！不过他没有注意到自己的声音沙哑低沉的可怕。

　　史蒂夫开始大口喘息，他伸手抓住巴基的手掌，巴基迅速的停下了，把手收了回来。

　　“怎么样？我说不会痒吧？”他控制住自己失望的心情，以及紊乱的呼吸，装作轻松的开口。

　　“……我觉得我需要练习一下。”史蒂夫坏笑了起来。

　　“什么？”巴基还没反应过来，就发现史蒂夫扑到他身上，他冰凉的手捧住巴基的脸，眼睛里满含感情的看着他。

　　“我觉得我会干的比你好，只要别人给我机会。”他低头把嘴唇落在巴基的额头，鼻尖，脸颊，甚至还有耳廓，那里让巴基呻吟出声。

　　史蒂夫轻声笑了，巴基心想他可能是在报复自己刚才做的事，所以现在他扳回了。

　　“好啦，放开我，别舔耳朵啦！”他假意挣扎，他根本不希望史蒂夫停下，他满心期待史蒂夫继续舔他的耳廓，吸允他的耳朵，把舌头伸进耳朵里——那会让他疯狂好一阵子。

　　史蒂夫放开了他，但是却跨坐在巴基的肚子上，他骄傲的宣布：“我刚才干的比你强多了。”

　　“那是你没让我亲你，不然肯定让你七晕八素只知道球更多。”巴基的话不假思索的就倒了出来，他从没那么希望缝上自己的这张嘴过。

　　也许史蒂夫会主动要求他一试呢？但是史蒂夫没有。

　　“现在我来试试你教的第二个手段，抚摸是吧。”

　　巴基僵硬了，史蒂夫的手放在他的肚皮上，按照他刚才的动作，从下往上，他冰凉的手掌所过之处似乎都在燃烧一般的炙热，然后巴基感到乳头一疼，史蒂夫用力的掐了他一下。巴基伸手搂住史蒂夫的后背，在肩胛骨附近来回抚摸，史蒂夫的身体明显的颤栗了起来，屋子里的氛围似乎变得奇怪了起来，巴基甜甜嘴唇，他有些害怕接下来会发生的事，他想去阻止它发生，但是很显然他对此无能为力。

　　他裤裆里肿胀的东西抵着史蒂夫的屁股颤抖着，它不想他们停止。

　　史蒂夫突然跳下了床，冲进了厕所。

 

　　最后他们尴尬的隔着墙壁各自解决了一下生理问题。

　　“你的主意真是糟糕透顶，下次再也不来了，生理知识什么的就顺其自然吧！”最后史蒂夫为此下了结语。

　　巴基点头称是。

 

　　他没有让史蒂夫知道，那之后有多少次他都是想着那个夏日的夜晚帮助自己解决问题。

　　


End file.
